Melting Earth
by Constant-Dr3am3r
Summary: A story of and earth benders struggle to overcome her hatred for the Fire Nation and potentially find love.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

**

* * *

**

"Please don't go!" I glanced down at the young girl clinging to my skirt, her hands clasping as hard as they could in her attempt to stop me. I pulled her away from me, kneeling down so I was level with her, and tapped her nose lightly. This was a girl I had baby sat her whole life, someone who had become like family to me. Her brown eyes were pleading and it killed me to let her down like this.

"Look Song. I want you to take you and your mother as far away from here as possible. I'll distract the soldiers while you escape, got it?" She nodded, tears forming in her eyes and I smiled, offering her what little comfort I could before patting her head and stepping out of the barn.

The fire was everywhere, consuming the village and strengthening my resolve. It was almost beautiful, the bright flames that flicked and crackled, alive. But the destruction was devastating, reminding me that for this thing to live it had to kill. Just like the fire nation. I drew in a deep breath and took my stance, calling to the earth to assist me as I prepared to distract the soldiers.

It only took a few seconds for one to notice me, his amber eyes blazing as he approached me. He smirked, deciding then that I would be easy to take down. "Surrender and save yourself the trouble, little girl." I hissed, going through my forms and grinning in satisfaction as the ground collapsed underneath him, closing in around him and constricting.

"I think it's you who should surrender." He drew in a deep breath, before letting loose a stream of fire from his mouth. I jumped aside, barely avoiding it only to collide with another soldier. This one's uniform was different, a bit more official. I glared at him, pushing myself away and taking my stance.

"Two on one, I think the odds are against you." I smirked, deepening into the position.

"More like one and a half on one. Besides, even if it was two to one I could still take you." He chuckled, brushing aside my claim with good humor.

"Let's make a wager then. You win and we stop now. I win and you stop resisting." I pursed my lips, considering his proposition.

"Deal." He began circling me, a grin still in place as he moved, his forms as graceful as any dance I'd seen. I mirrored him, keeping him in my sight and rooted to the ground. He attacked then, his flames coming at me fast. I blocked them effectively with an earthen wall while making my move, shaking the ground beneath him and capturing him as he fell.

I grinned triumphantly as I stalked over to him. "Call your men off." He opened his mouth to reply when I felt a blinding pain in the back of my head. It seemed as though I was falling in slow motion as my vision blurred and I hit the ground, the only thought going through my head was how I'd let Song down. I couldn't feel the contact I made with the ground, though I'm sure it must have hurt, but my body was numb to all but my throbbing head. Though that was slowly fading along with my consciousness.

I heard the man I'd beaten shout at someone, scolding him for interfering. "What the hell Hibiki? Why'd you do that?" The person, Hibiki apologized profusely, stammering slightly.

"I'm sorry sir, I was just trying to help you-"

"Call off the attack." I smiled slightly as I felt the man pick me up, though how he got free was beyond me, glad to find at least one honorable fire bender.

* * *

I woke to find myself on a soft bed. Moaned groggily, snuggling into the plushness and inhaling the warm scent. As I moved I felt the restraints on my wrists and my eyes flew open as I leaped from the bed only to be stopped by my binding and falling on my face. I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my face.

I didn't take too long nursing my wound and began scanning my surroundings, trying to figure a way out of the predicament. I also took a physical inventory, surprised to find my self extremely week and extremely hungry. It was a really nice room, though the decor shouted fire nation. I though back, attempting to remember how I got here. I flinched as I realized he must have taken me prisoner. So much for honorable fire benders, though it was much nicer than I'd anticipated for a war prisoner.

The door opened, revealing the man in question. I took this time to study him, his gold eyes and raven lock looking quite good on him. He appeared weary though, his eyes had dark circles under them and his stance seemed strained. As I made these observations he took notice of me, his eyes lighting and the gold going from dull to vibrant.

"Ah, you're finally awake. You've been out for a while now." I glared at him, hoping my distaste was tangible.

"I beat you. So why the hell did you take me captive?" He blinked, confused, before chuckling.

"Technically it was a tie. So I left your village the way it was and took you with me." I stared at him incredulously, my left eye starting to twitch ever so slightly.

"That wasn't a tie! I kicked your ass!" He chuckled again, this time louder and more enthusiastic.

"We were both incapacitated." I sputtered.

"You had back up!"

"And you said you could handle two on one." I opened my mouth to reply before shutting it, turning away from him in disgust. He sighed, approaching me and sitting next to me.

"Look, I tried to find your family, but no one would come out to claim you. I couldn't just leave you there to die by yourself." I flinched, blinking back the tears that tried to form.

"That's because my family was killed in the war already. The people that took me in escaped while I distracted you. If you had left me they would have found me, in fact they're probably looking for me right now." He was quiet for a moment, hopefully thinking about taking me back.

"I doubt it. You've been out for a week." I started, turning to him furiously.

"A whole week?" He nodded, his eyes no longer bright and happy.

"Yeah, I was starting to get concerned, but father said you should be alright..." He trailed off and I sighed, now understanding my weakness and hunger.

"Take me back. I'll find them on my own." He grinned again, his melancholy expression dissolving just like that.

"No. I think I like having such a pretty servant." My fist connected with his jaw and he hissed, backing away and standing, his hand holding his injury.

"What the hell was that for?" I glared up at him.

"I'm not your servant, you pompous idiot. Now take me back, I won the bet." He sneered, grabbing me by my hair and yanking me up.

"I am the crown prince of the fire nation and you will show me my due respect. I showed mercy on your village and let you live after you insulted me with defeat." I bit my tongue from responding, refusing to look at him. His grip slackened and his hands fell to his sides in defeat. "Rest. I'll be back with some food." As soon as I was sure he'd left I let my tears fall. I curled up into a ball and sobbed, refusing to allow myself the comfort of the bed as I lay there on the cold metal floor, crying uncontrollably.

* * *

He didn't return, but another man entered with a tray of food. He lay it beside me before fioning me on the floor. "What's such a lovely lady doing on such a hard floor?" I glanced at him, unamused my his complements.

"Being a good servant so my master doesn't beat me." I turned my attention to the food, surprised to find rise and roasted duck, as well as tea and a peach. My mouth watered as I greedily grabbed the bowl and chopsticks, shoveling the food into my mouth without regard to the man beside me.

"You will have to be patient with Lu Ten, he is related to his grandfather, and sadly inherited a bit of his temper, but deep down he's a good by." I nodded non committal, enjoying the food far to much. The man didn't seem to mind, instead sighing and relaxing against the side of the bed with me. After a few seconds I gave up and responded.

"If he's such a great person, why won't he release me?" The man shrugged, looking into the distance.

"Maybe he realized that you will be pivotal in his destiny." I wrinkled my nose and continued eating, disregarding the man's words. He soon stood and left me to my thoughts, for which I was grateful for. I knew that somehow I needed to escape, despite how 'good' Lu Ten was.


End file.
